Las primeras palabras de Elsa
by SrBriefSon
Summary: Porque él fue el único que oyó las primeras palabras de la reina de las nieves ¿Cuáles fueron? HansxElsa


**Las primeras palabras de Elsa.**

* * *

Pov Hans

* * *

No sé qué me estaba pasando útilmente y mucho menos sé por qué sentía está necesidad extraña de verla a cada momento del día. Ella es tan pequeña y frágil cómo una muñeca de porcelana, tiene unos bellos ojos azules, que se clavaban en mi cada vez que la voy a ver, es apenas una bebé, pero por alguna razón que desconozco me agradaba estar con ella, su sonrisa es tan bonita como ella misma.

Hoy estoy de nuevo en su hogar porque mi madre quiso ir a verla ya que era la primera hija de los reyes de Arendelle, y me pidió que la acompañara. Yo sin ningún problema acepte ir con ella.

— ¿Hans, vamos a jugar?—preguntó uno de mis hermano, estaba por decirle que sí pero sentí su yanto e inevitablemente me preocupe, me acerque a reina ya que ella la tenía en brazos.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—pregunté sin poder disimular mi preocupación por ella.

—Tranquilo, no le pasa nada es solo que acaba de despertar—vi como la mecía entre sus brazos para calmarla pero Elsa no dejaba de llorar.

La reina, Idun continuaba meciéndola entre sus brazos para calmarla y al no obtener resultado mi madre intentó calmarla pero también fracaso— ¿será que le duele algo?—preguntó.

—No lo sé tal vez sea lo más probable—dice la mamá de Elsa.

— ¿Me dejas cargarla, mamá?—pregunté mientras estiraba mis brazos para recibirla, mi mamá dudó, al parecer no quería que la cargara entonces volví hablar—tendré cuidado al cargarla—después de decir eso ella sonrió y me la entregó lentamente—sujétala bien—me pidió. Yo asenté con la cabeza y al dirigir mi vista a la que estaba entre mis brazos. Quede perplejo como nunca antes.

Mis ojos verdes parecían no tener voluntad propia y sin quererlo ni pensarlo la observe detenidamente por unos minutos que parecían una eternidad, acerque mi rostro al de ella sin darme cuenta de mi acción y sentí su pequeña y frágil mano sobre mi mejilla y sentí su calor, sonreí sin poder evitarlo ni ser consciente de ello, ella sonrió también y mis ojos no dejaron de verla hasta que la voz de mi madre rompió la conexión que habíamos tenido hasta hace un momento atrás.

—Bien hecho, hijo lograste que la princesa Elsa, se calmara—escuche sus palabras y quise mirarla pero no pude, no podía dejar de ver a Elsa ni por un momento y eso fue extraño nunca me había pasado algo así antes, y desde ese momento siempre era lo mismo, ella se calmaba solamente cuando yo la cargaba en mis brazos no sé por qué pero siempre era así.

Ya han pasado algún tiempo desde aquel día.

Hoy estoy nuevamente en el pueblo de Arendelle para poder verla.

Estoy jugando en la plaza principal del pueblo con mi hermano y mientras jugábamos sentí su presencia y no pude evitar dejar de pensar en eso. Me detuve, le pedí a mi hermano que se detuviera y él me miro extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hans?—preguntó.

—Nada—fingí normalidad. Tal vez me había equivocado al pensar que Elsa estaba cerca.

—Sigamos jugando entonces—yo estaba por empezar a ir tras el de nuevo, cuando la vi venir, era ella, era Elsa. Corría a toda velocidad hacia a mí y hacia a hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo sonreí y me encamine para alcanzarla, Elsa al verme se sonrojo, lo note al ver sus mejillas parecía un tomate de lo rojas que estaba.

— ¿Quieres jugar?—le preguntó mi hermano a ella y asentó con la cabeza, estuvimos varias horas jugando en la plaza. Nos estuvimos persiguiendo y riendo a cada momento.

Cuando ya no pude más me senté sobre el borde de la fuente de agua, que estaba en el centro de la plaza, mi hermano me imitó.

Y ella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa de lo más tierna se acercó un poco a mí con vergüenza.

La miré y en ese momento quede atónito al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla inevitablemente sonreí y toque la parte de mi mejilla donde ella me había besando anteriormente. Elsa agachó su cabeza y al escucharla hablar por primera vez quede paralizado.

—Elsa, quiere a Hans-dijo con dificultad pero pude escuchar sus palabras perfectamente bien nunca la había oído hablar antes y por eso fue tan grande mi sorpresa, ella mantenía su cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que sentía, y mi hermano al parecer no había escuchado las que para mí fueron las primeras palabras de Elsa y por alguna razón me alegro de haber escuchado.

Después de ese momento fuimos con lo demás y cómo no aguante mi curiosidad le pregunte a la reina Idun si Elsa ya había hablado pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

—No, Hans ella aún no se ha animado a decir sus primeras palabras—mi corazón latió rápido e incluso me puse nervoso porque tenía razón, las primeras palabras de Elsa fueron las que escuche esta tarde.

* * *

"Elsa, quiere a Hans"

* * *

Ella estaba cerca, la mire, me miró y ambos sonreímos inocentemente.

* * *

N/A: espero que les guste c:


End file.
